garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Wade Duck
Wade Duck (voiced by Howard Morris) is the "cowardly craven duck" of U.S. Acres. His good nature is sometimes shadowed by his overwhelming hypochondria and pantophobia, which ranges from chocolate doughnuts to finding out that it's Tuesday, and especially includes flying and rain. Wade is so scared of drowning that he constantly wears a kiddie pool inner tube (which, as a recurring joke, has a head like his on the front that always imitates his facial expression and what direction he's looking to match his own). He can be easily driven into an incoherent raving of fear, especially by Roy, who likes to pull pranks on him. However, despite his massive, countless fears, he cares very deeply about his friends, and whenever they would need him, he would muster up the courage to go and save them. Unlike the other characters, Wade's eyebrows float above his head. He also has a tendency of pronouncing silent letters in many words (i.e. 'ansWer', 'LincoLn') Trivia *First appeared: "Wanted Wade". Last appeared: "The Monster Who Couldn´t Scare Anybody". *In the August 30, 1995 Garfield strip, Jon is seen wearing Wade's inner tube. *He appears in the game Scary Scavenger Hunt II: Donuts of Doom in the gallery hall giving some details of advice to Garfield. *Roy scares Wade by pranking him, other times, they argue, other times, they really do act like friends. Therefore, they have a love/hate friendship. *In the cartoon version, in Once Upon a Time Warp, Wade's been trying to get his five dollars back from Roy for 14 years. It's not clear what relationship they had, before they moved to the farm(friends, frenemies, love/hate friendship, etc), but it seems that Roy and Wade knew each other for 14 years or so. In "Holiday Happening", Roy says he's Wade's uncle, though he may have been just mocking. Wade in "Temp Trouble" called him 'pal'. And in Jack II - The Rest of the Story, he called Roy 'Br'er Rooster' (Brother). *According to Edward R. Furrow, Wade suffers from 714 separate phobias. *In the cartoon version, although Wade has numerous fears, he's ironically, usually not afraid to argue with Roy. Appearances Garfield and Friends * The Son Also Rises * Wanted Wade * How Now, Stolen Cow? * The Thing in the Box * The Life and Times of the Lasagna Kid (cameo) Gallery Wade.gif GIANT KNOCKWURSTS!.png|"GIANT KNOCKWURSTS?!" Help!.png|Wade fearing Attila the Hun Scare Ducks!.png|Wade Duck fears the Scareducks Wade Duck .jpg LK032d.png|In "The Life and Times of The Lasagna Kid". HNSC073a.png HNSC073b.png HNSC074a.png HNSC074b.png HNSC074c.png HNSC074d.png HNSC075a.png HNSC075b.png HNSC076.png HNSC078.png HNSC080.png HNSC081.png HNSC083b.png HNSC085.png HNSC087a.png HNSC087b.png HNSC087c.png HNSC088a.png HNSC088b.png HNSC088c.png HNSC088d.png HNSC088e.png HNSC088f.png HNSC088g.png HNSC089.png HNSC091a.png HNSC091b.png HNSC091c.png HNSC091d.png HNSC091e.png HNSC091f.png HNSC091g.png HNSC092a.png HNSC092b.png HNSC092c.png TITB015c.png TITB020a.png TITB020b.png TITB020c.png TITB022a.png TITB022b.png TITB023a.png TITB023b.png TITB023c.png TITB023d.png TITB023e.png TITB025a.png TITB025b.png TITB025c.png TITB025d.png TITB026b.png TITB026c.png TITB026d.png TITB028a.png TITB028b.png TITB028c.png TITB029.png TITB035a.png TITB035b.png TITB037a.png TITB037b.png TITB037c.png TITB038.png TITB039a.png TITB039b.png TITB040a.png TITB040b.png TITB041a.png TITB041b.png TITB042a.png TITB042b.png TITB043a.png TITB043b.png TITB045a.png TITB045b.png TITB045c.png TITB047a.png TITB047b.png TITB048a.png TITB048b.png TITB049a.png TITB049b.png TITB056e.png TITB056f.png TITB071a.png TITB071b.png TITB073a.png TITB073b.png TITB073c.png TITB075.png TITB077.png Duck, Wade Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Male Characters Category:Birds Category:U.S. Acres Characters